Winter Wonderland
by BraveDragonof214
Summary: Being the first exciting snoggltog last year the people of Berk were eager to find out what would happen this year. Turns out someone on a different world was eager as well. Curious? Will, let me tell you of the snoggletog that was an amazing, snow filled adventure.


**did someone order a different kind of christmas story? I'm on it!**

* * *

><p><em>"Being the first exciting snoggltog last year the people of Berk were eager to find out what would happen this year. Turns out someone on a different world was eager as well. Curious? Will, let me tell you of the snoggletog that was an amazing, <span>snow<span> filled adventure."_

* * *

><p>"Ready girl?" Astrid asked her Deadly Naddder Stormfly. "Oh, Hello, didn't see you there. My names Astrid hofferson and I'll be telling you about the adventure of spirits and dragons we had last snoggletog. What am I doing right now? I'm helping decorate the wooden green tree in the center of town of course. Why? Because it's the third year of snoggletog with dragons, can you believe it? I'm also planning on making yaknog. hey, I'm experimenting. So last year started no different. I help with the tree every year, but two years ago it got infinitely easer cause of Stormfly. Anyway, I had just finished and was headed home..."<p>

**_ "Hey Astrid come here." Hiccup called Astrid over. She nodded and jogged through the snow, which was about two inches tall and still falling. The other teens, Stoic and Gobber were waiting for her in the forge. Thankful for the hot fire Astrid asked,_**

**_ "What's up Hiccup?"_**

**_ "We were thinking about the dragons." Stoic told her. Of course. The dragons were going to leave to the island tomorrow (So they set the tree up early) and have their own holiday._**

**_ "Of course, I'm going to miss Stormfly."_**

**_"Yeah. Well, we've been talking about going with the dragons." Hiccup filled in._**

**_"That would be a dream come true." Astrid said with a sigh. When no one said anything she realised. "Wait, is that actually going to happen? It sounds amazing!" The other teens cheered to agree._**

**_"Yes it does." Hiccup said._**

**_"But?" Astrid knew there had to be a but in this sentence._**

**_"But. We don't know how to get everyone there."_**

**_"Well that's easy. Everyone can-_**

"Ahh!" Astrid jumped in surprise as the person behind her blocked her Vision. "Hiccup!" He giggled and let go.

"What? I just have the holiday cheer. Whose this?"

"I was trying to tell this Viking about the adventure we had last year." Hiccup took a closer look.

"You don't look like someone I know. Are you visiting?"

"Yes she is. I was busy so, move along."

"Dad wants everyone at the great hall for a quick meeting. Wanna join us?"

"Of course she wants to join us she hasn't meat Stoic yet. We can finish the story later ok? Good. Let's head to the hall!"

* * *

><p>"That was fun." Said Astrid sarcastically. "We have to finish the story. Eager to finish yeah? Me too. As I was saying, I was trying to point out the obvious-"<p>

**_"will that's easy, everyone can ride the dragons." Astrid stated. "And you call yourself the leader." She smirked._**

**_"Some of the kids are afraid of heights." Hiccup corrected her._**

**_"Thats right." Astrid remembered when she took one girl out for a ride just because. She had clung and begged for them to land. "So, what are we gonna do?"_**

**_"I think it's a list cause." Gobber confirmed._**

**_"A boat!" Hiccup yelled out all of the sudden._**

**_"What?" Stoic asked._**

**_"We can have the kids board a ship with some adults then get ropes on the dragons and-"_**

**_"Whoa-whoa there. Get a hold of yourself Dragon boy." Stoic interrupted._**

**_"Sorry."_**

**_"But that is a good idea. We could get the biggest boat and also use it to feast on. Nicely done Hiccup."_**

**_"Thats why I'm the chiefs son." Hiccup joked with a smile that only came out near_ snogglletog.**

"I don't think it just comes out near snoggletog."

"Dude were you behind me listening to the story this whole time?"

"Maybe."

"Come on she wants to hear the rest."

"She looks hungry to me."

"How can YOU tell if someone looks hungry?"

"I've been there before. It's lunch time. Come on!"

"Ok fine. Let's fallow mister physic here." Astrid started running with the snow crunching. The same sound fallowed her.

* * *

><p><strong>I plan on going for about 700 words per chapter for this story. Don't forget to review!<strong>


End file.
